kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Heroine
"Heroine" (주인공) - второй цифровой сингл Сонми. Он был выпущен 18 января 2018 года. Позднее песня была включена во второй мини-альбом Warning. Текст |-|Корейский = 내 몸이 확 머리가 휙 돌아가 어때 지금 기분이 우리는 마치 자석같아 서로를 안고 밀쳐내니까 너는 날 미치게 하고 정신 못 차리게 해 그래 알겠지 넌 참 날 기가 막히게 해 너는 날 춤추게 하고 술 없이 취하게 해 그래 알겠지 넌 참 착한 날 독하게 해 우리 둘만의 이 영화에 진짜 주인공은 너였어 Baby 그래 넌 오늘도 너답게 화려한 주인공처럼 그저 하던 대로 해 그게 악역이라도 나를 슬프게 해도 넌 너여야만 해 내가 아플지라도 슬픈 엔딩이라도 The show must go on The show must go on 너는 늘 끝장을 보고 모든 걸 덮으려 해 왜 날개를 달아주고 추락하자 해 너는 늘 착하지라며 날 눈물 삼키게 하잖아 그래 알겠지 알겠지 넌 날 혹하게 해 우리 둘만의 이 Drama에 진짜 주인공은 너였어 Baby 그래 넌 오늘도 너답게 화려한 주인공처럼 그저 하던 대로 해 그게 악역이라도 나를 슬프게 해도 넌 너여야만 해 내가 아플지라도 슬픈 엔딩이라도 The show must go on The show must go on 그저 하던 대로 해 그게 악역이라도 나를 슬프게 해도 넌 너여야만 해 내가 아플지라도 슬픈 엔딩이라도 The show must go on The show must go on You must go on |-|Романизация= Nae momi hwak meoriga hwik Doraga eottae jigeum gibuni Urineun machi jaseokkata Seororeul ankkotto milcheonaenikka Neoneun nal michige hago Jeongshin mot charige hae Geurae algetji neon cham Nal giga makige hae Neoneun nal chumchuge hago Sul eopshi chwihage hae Geurae algetji neon cham Chakan nal dokage hae Uri dulmane i yeonghwaye Jinjja juingongeun neoyeosseo Baby Geurae neon oneuldo neodapge Hwaryeohan juingongcheoreom Geujeo hadeon daero hae Geuge agyeogirado Nareul seulpeuge haedo Neon neoyeoyaman hae Naega apeuljirado Seulpeun endingirado The show must go on The show must go on Neoneun neul kkeutjangeul bogo Modeun geol deopeuryeo hae Wae nalgaereul darajugo Churakaja hae Neoneun neul chakajiramyeo Nal nunmul samkige hajana Geurae algetji algetji Neon nal hokage hae Uri dulmane i Drama-ye Jinjja juingongeun neoyeosseo Baby Geurae neon oneuldo neodapge Hwaryeohan juingongcheoreom Geujeo hadeon daero hae Geuge agyeogirado Nareul seulpeuge haedo Neon neoyeoyaman hae Naega apeuljirado Seulpeun endingirado The show must go on The show must go on Geujeo hadeon daero hae Geuge agyeogirado Nareul seulpeuge haedo Neon neoyeoyaman hae Naega apeuljirado Seulpeun endingirado The show must go on The show must go on You must go on |-|Английский= My body and head are spinning How are you feeling now? We are like a magnet We hug and push aside You make me crazy And out of my senses Yes, you may know that You make me out of my mind You make me dance And drunk without alchole Yes, you may know that ou make me a naughty girl In a movie only for us The real hero was you, baby As always the way you do Like a splendid hero Do whatever you want Even if you’re mean And you make me sad You need to be yourself Even if i’m not feeling well And it’s sad ending The show must go on The show must go on You always fight to the bitter end And try to cover everything Why did you gave me wings and Want me to fall You say to me “good girl” And make me take my tears back Yes, you may know that You snow me In a drama only for us The real hero was you, baby As always the way you do Like a splendid hero Do whatever you want Even if you’re mean And you make me sad You need to be yourself Even if it hurts me And it is sad ending The show must go on The show must go on Do whatever you want Even if you’re mean And you make me sad You need to be yourself Even if it hurts me And it is sad ending The show must go on The show must go on You must go on Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер 1 / 2 * Особое видео * Танец Sero * Танцевальная репетиция * Scene #1 / #2 en:Heroine Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Сонми Категория:Релизы 2018 г. Категория:Синглы 2018 г.